Letting Go, Letting Out, Letting In
by LadyTrekkie
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS. Hermione suffers a loss. When she eventually comes to terms with it she decides to live up to a so far broken promise. With a change of heart, and wardrobe, she heads to Hogwarts a new girl. But what will her friends make of this?
1. Remembering

(Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The wonderful J.K Rowling is the only one with that privilage)

Ok, so here's my first chapter. It kind of short, but it's just a chapter to get the back drop of the story. I know many people porbably hate the whole "Hermione changes" thing, but I like, you cna her in more fun situations now shes a tad OOC. Anyways, please please please review. It would mean the world to me to know someone reads this!

Enjoy =)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked at my clock. 4am. Sighing I rolled over onto my side to, no doubt, lie awake for another 4hrs. I still couldn't believe that they were gone. I was so alone. It was horrible loosing father to the car crash, but to lose mother so soon after as well, it just didn't seem fair. Why? Why did it have to happen to me?! I know it sounds selfish but I can't help it, I miss them so much  
"IT'S NOT FAIR" I wailed into the silence.I still remember the day it all happened…****

**FLASHBACK**

I stood my mothers sickbed. Her breathing was shallow and she was clutching a photo of her and father on their first date. I remembering thinking how perfect they looked together.  
"I'm so sorry Meme [As was her nickname for me]"  
"Mam ssshhh, it's Ok, it'll all be OK, I promise"  
"Meme, listen. I want you to remember something that my mother told me before she died; Be yourself. Find out who you really are and embrace it. Never hide your true self, for that is what makes you truly beautiful. I know I always gave out when you played your loud music and wore your dark clothes, but Meme, I never loved you any less. I loved you for you, not for you perfect grades and smart clothes and I'm so sorry that I made you feel like you had to change yourself for me." I saw a tear roll down her eye and she tried to hide her sorrow.  
"Mam, please, don't cry. You didn't force me to change, I did OK. I was the one that chose to because I wanted to make your proud of me. It's not your fault, OK?"  
"*sniff* Either way, I'm sorry. Will you do me one favour please?"  
"Any thing mum, anything."  
"Remember me-"  
"Mum, you know I alw-"  
"No Meme, let me finish, please. Remember me for being your mother, for being your friend. I want you to remember the good times we had, not mourn for the times we didn't. I don't want you to cry, I want you to laugh, you always had such a sweet laugh" She began to cough harshly at this point, and her eyes start to droop. "And remember that I will always be with you" Her speech was barely audible at this stage. And I could feel heavy tears welling up and running down my face.  
"I love you mum, and dad"  
"I love you too sweety" With one last smile and squeeze of my hand she was gone. I broke down into loud sobs, refusing to let go of her hand. I couldn't believe she was gone. I was alone, for the first time ever, I had no one.

****END FLASHBACK****

Getting up out of bed, I wiped the tears that were slowly falling down my face from remembering that night. I went down to the living room, left exactly has my parents had it. I grabbed a cold bottle of Miller a blanket and the limited edition copy of The Jungle Book for about the 70th time that month. It was my favourite Disney movie and my parents had bought it for me for my 18th birthday. I remember their happy faces at my joy over such a small gift.I had been thinking a lot about what mam had said the night she died. I began to think back of my days of fun with friends at the park, arguments with my mam about my clothes, I loved them days. I decided that she was right, and that it was time to live up to my promise. Tomorrow I will go shopping, get a makeover and maybe get some ice-cream. Tomorrow will be the start of the true Hermione Granger.


	2. Surprises

I don't own Harry Potter, just borrowing for the time being =)

Ok, I realise that this chapter is also very short, but again, it's just back story, and introduction.  
Next couple of chapters are longer, don't worry!  
Thank you to everyone who put this on Story Alert, I love you all =D

Enjoy!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning to a very clean house and a strange sizzling noise. Confused I got up and walked into the kitchen to find my neighbour and childhood friend Dora standing in front of me with two plates of Irish breakfast floating in front of her. Dora had long black hair, cut into a fringe, hazel eyes lined heavily with black eyeliner and lips so naturally red she didn't need lipstick. She was a little taller than me and dressed in purple New Rocks, black jeans and a black tank top. She was a witch as well, but went to a small school in Ireland where her grandparents lived.  
Although I was very excited to see her, I was still somewhat awkward. Since my parents deaths, I had been avoiding everyone like the plague, so I felt so bad to see her doing so much for me after I ignored her for a month. Running over to her, I put the plates down and pulled her into a big hug.  
"Woah, woah Meme, what's wrong? You OK? Did you have a nightmare?"  
"No! I'm fine actually, I really am fine now And I'm s sorry I haven't been talking to you. I really am, I'm such a horrible person!"  
"What?! Horrible, meme shut up! I'm not mad at you, I understood that you needed time. Now" she pulled away from me slightly, "besides that, you sure your ok?" She asked unnervingly  
"Yea. I was thinking bout what my mam said last night, and I realised that I haven't lived up to her promise. I decided last night, that from now on, I'm going to stop this pretence and be who I really am. I'm going to stop crying and start embracing life again"  
"Oh, that's great! Come on, lets have a toast" She she poured out two glasses of orange juice. "To finding out your true self!"  
With that said, we ate our breakfast whilst reminiscing about our childhood.

Dora asked for us to get ready at her house. I agreed, on one condition, we apparated  
"I see you still have your chronic laziness!" We apparated into her bedroom, where she pulled me towards her wardrobe and told me to shut my eyes.  
"Right, I have two surprises for you. Numero Uno" I opened my eyes see her standing beside her now open wardrobe, which was full of all my old clothes.  
"Oh wow, Dora….this…this is so…..wow!"  
"I knew you'd see sense one day, so I kept all you old clothes you gave to me. So now we can start today off properly with the old you ya know! And now for Numero....eh...two!" She said handing me a letter.  
"Whats this?"  
"Durr, read it and find out silly"

_Dear Miss Dora Valentine,  
We are pleased to inform you that we have accepted your application to transfer and spend your final year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
For this year you will need the….  
_  
I looked up at Dora, disbelief on my face  
"You read right Meme"  
"Fuck off!!! But….but….what about Ireland?"  
"I spoke to my grandparents about it and they don't mind. They just want me to keep in touch is all. So yea…..I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS BABAY!!!"  
I hugged her again as the news finally sank in  
_This year is going to be the best ever_  
To celebrate the good news we ordered Pepperoni Passion Double Decadence from Dominos [best pizza ever!] and watched The Lord Of The Rings: Return of the King [Best movie ever] and just had a good girly day for the first time in years.


	3. Shopping

Alright, well to clear one or two things up, Hermiones mother died of a broken heart after her husband died.  
And yea, Hermione is 18 in my story, I know in the HP universe they're generally 17 going into their final year, but I just thought it would be funner with them being a year older instead!

So yea, as always, J.K Rowling is the only one with the pleasure of owning Harry Potter, but I'm borrowing for funsies =D

Enjoy =)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I unwillingly got out of bed. For some strange reason Dora and I thought it would be fun to get some beer at 4 in the morning. _  
Urgh. No. That was a bad, bad idea! _Stumbling across the room , I nudged Dora awake,

" Oi! Get your lazy ass outta bed, we gotta go shopping remember! We were supposed to do it yesterday but SOOMEONE didn't remind me!" Dora stirred, and mumbled  
"Mleeeh. Don't blame me, you were so excited I forgot. Now shut the fuck up and let me sleep!" With that she pulled her pillow over her and turned away.  
"Oh no you don't missy!" I said, grabbing the pillow away from her, "we're going shopping today. I go back to Hogwarts in a few days and I need new clothes"  
"You have your old ones Meme, that'll do for another hour, that's all I'm asking. I'm tiiiiirrreeedd" She groaned.  
"Oh fine, I'll go shower, that should give you your extra hour. Maybe an hour and a half with this fucking hair" I replied, seeing no point in arguing with her.

***2 Hours Later***

"Dora! Dora! Dora, wake up!"  
"What?! What? Meme, what time is it?!"  
"2pm, I gave you 2 hours instead of one. Now, what do ya think?" I stood back motioning for her to let me know what she thought of my outfit. I had put on a black dress (low cut and mid-thigh length.) I put a studded belt around my waist and wore my Doc Martens. I put on matching studded wristbands and a choker. I had black eyeliner on and nude lips.  
"Wooweee! Now there's the girl I grew up with! How did you manage to hide for so long?!"  
"Easy, sexy lace underwear!" I laughed "Nah, I'm only messing. I don't actually know. Every night I'd go to my bed, put on my baggy Machine Head t-shirt and listen to my Ipod."  
"Wait, I-pods work in Hogwarts?!"  
"Yea. I didn't think they would but I guess with Muggle Studies class and muggleborns in the school, Dumbledore wants to makes it easier"  
"haha fucking sweeeet! I'm so bringing mine this term. We can have silent moshes!" I laughed, remembering our old hobby. We would both choose a song, and listen to it on our own Ipods and mosh around like we were at a gig. "Man, we were lame"  
"No, no Meme, awesome is the word your looking for. Now come on, your putting me to shame being all dressed and what not"  
"Right, while your getting dressed I'm going to write some letters" I said running up the stairs.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Sorry I haven't been in touch much. I just needed time, ya'know. Anyway, I'm writing to you to let that I'm doing ok now. I realised that instead of wallowing and remembering my parents deaths, I would honour their wish to truly be myself. I'm not sure what your going to think but hopefully you'll still love me. I'm still the same me, just please remember that.  
Oh and remember my friend Dora, I told you guys about, well.....SHE'S COMING TO HOGWARTS!!! I'm so excited. I know you guys will love her. Especially Ron =P  
Well, looking forward to hearing from you soon.  
Did you get your Hogwarts letter? I haven't yet unfortunately.  
Hopefully tomorrow!  
All my love,  
Hermione_

I sealed the letter and grabbed some more parchment.

_Hey Gin,_

_Sorry I haven't written sooner. Just, well, you know. Anyway, I'm feeling better now, I was thinking about what my mum said ya know, and I've decided she's right, as are you. It's time I stop hiding and just be myself ya know. I wrote to Harry and Ron to let them know they may be in for a surprise, hopefully they'll take it well.  
How's things going with Harry anyway? Has he copped on to how amazing you are yet?  
Oh, I almost forgot! Dora's coming to Hogwarts!! Ahhh I can't wait for you guys to meet. She's so amazing gin, you guys are going to get on like a house on fire.  
She likes red-heads as well, so maybe she can distract Ron for a while =P __Sorry if that's slightly inappropriate to say, but you know it's true. Things have been so strained with him ever since we broke up, I think he'd welcome someone like Dora.  
Anyway, I've got to go, going shopping  
Love,  
Meme_

Sealing off that letter as well, I attached them both to my owl [I got one during the summer] and sent them off The Burrow. After closing the window again, I heard Dora calling for me, so I put on some perfume, grabbed my bag and ran down stairs.

Within a half hour we were in muggle London. By the time we got there it was jam packed.  
"Fuck Meme, we should have gotten up earlier!" Dora groaned. I just stared at her,  
"Don't even. Come on, lets go" I hooked my arm in hers and dragged her off.

4 Hours, 5 dresses, 7 tops, 6 trousers, 3 skirts, 4 pairs of underwear , 2 jackets and an Eddie Rockets later we stumbled in the door.  
"Urgh, Dodo, I'm exhausted." I said, pulling off my boots "I just wanna get into bed"  
"Dodo? You haven't called me that in years. And you can't go to bed....."  
"Ahhhh why not?!""There's a letter for you" she said, picking it up off the counter, "and for me too"  
"Ooh, must be our Hogwarts letters. Owl probably came when we were out." I said, ripping open my letter. Immediately I sensed something else in the envelope. "Omg Dodo!! I'M HEAD GIRL!" I exclaimed.  
"Omg Meme congratulations!" Dora squealed. "We're going to go celebrate! Go put on one of your new dresses and we'll go to the pit!"  
"Omg The Pit! I haven't been since that time we went. Remember! You started to climb onto the bar making eyes at the barman! Hahaha the poor barman didn't know what to do!"  
"Omg Meme don't remind me! I don't know what the hell I was thinking!"  
"Haha you were thinking that chairs weren't good enough for you apparently!"  
"Shut up Little Miss Karaoke!" She smirked at me "Now, go, get dressed!"  
"Ok, be right back, I know just what to wear" And with all thoughts of tiredness gone I ran up the stairs to get changed.

**A/N**

Thank you to everyone who has put this on story alert:  
Dragonflame a.k.a ShadX, Takara410, Honey Bee 80, CountryGirl89, Evil Tobi, sweet-tang-honney, KGonzalez8707, StarsLuvDolphins, veryvi24, inuyasha247, tomfeltonluver07, MiseryPoinsontears,  
I love you all =)


	4. New Beginnings!

I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the one with that pleasure, I'm just borrowing for funsies =)

I had a review saying my indents were too small? I'm really sorry, but I don't really know what that means. I took it to mean spacing so hopefully this is a bit better, I'm still new to this website, I'd only ever written on paper and getting paragraphs correct were always my let down.

I hope you like it none the less though, and let me know what you think,

Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Having gotten changed into a black lace corset dress and my Dior Extremes gladiator platform shoes (I treated myself to one splurge), curling my hair and fixing my make up, I ran downstairs to an already dressed Dora_ How the hell does she always get dressed so quickly!_ Dora was wearing a short red fitted dress and black YSL shoes. She looked like a complete knock out, and I suddenly started to feel like old plain Hermione.

"Don't Hermione, you look gorgeous. Seriously, your going to score big time in that dress!"  
"Here's hoping Dodo, I haven't been with a guy since Ron"  
"Honey, that was forever ago, you need to get back out there. Surely there's cute guys at Hogwarts!"  
"Oh there is, trust me, you'll see for yourself in a few days" I smiled. "Now come on, lets go!"

Five Finger Death Punch was blaring out the windows as we entered. Being 18 made going to bars much easier than it used to be. We entered the door and stood for a second, scoping a good place to sit, close enough to the bar and any good looking guys, but away enough to have conversation without eavesdroppers. Finding the perfect spot, Dora went up and ordered 2 Bulmers Pears.

"Right, a toast" she said raising her glass "to new beginnings!"  
"New beginnings!" I repeated happily, clinking our glasses together.

**1 Hour Later**

"3.…2.…1 TEQUILA!"

Turns out Dora was right, I was going to score tonight. Over the course of an hour, we acquired a little group of randomers to have shots with. There was Brunette Guy, Blonde Guy, Big Guy, Skinny Guy, Muscles Guy, Lanky Guy, Token Chick, Tokens Chicks Friend, Tattoos Guy and Robb. The only reason I remembered Robb's name was because I liked him. He was 19, just finished school, a little taller than me, muscular, with dark brown messy hair, tattoos, a lovely arse and the most gorgeous blue eyes. Best of all though, when we first met, about half an hour ago, he took my hand, kissed it and told me I was beautiful. I mean come on, how could I not want him!

"DORA! DORA! HEY!!" I shouted over the music, poking her shoulder  
"HEEEEEYYYY GORGEOUS!!! WHATS UP?!"  
"ME AND ROBB ARE GOING OUTSIDE FOR AIR, BE BACK IN A FEW MINUTES."  
"AIR HUH?! SOMETHING TELLS ME IT'S NOT THE AIR YOU WANT!"  
"SHUTTUP! ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY ON YOUR OWN?"  
"YEA YEA I'LL BE FINE, GO, BE WITH LOVER BOY!" she shouted, winking at me.

With that, I followed Robb outside.

"So, Hermione aye, it's a nice name, very unusual." He smiled. _God I love that smile_  
"Thanks" I was blushing already "So, you from around here or……?"  
"Yea, I live about 20 minutes away. You?"  
"Yea, I live right around the corner"  
"You go to school? University?"  
"I just finished school, heading to University in a few days, what bout you?"  
"I'm heading into my last year of school, than hopefully it's university for me too. What are you studying?"  
"Ancient History"  
"Really?! I love history"  
"Seriously?! Someone as beautiful as you who also likes history. Did I choose the right night to come out or what!" He smiled again.

I looked down trying to hide my blush.

"Hey" he whispered, gently touching my chin bring my face up. "No need to hide that lovely blush you got going there" he cupped my cheek with his hand, and slowly leaned in till he was just at my lips "you look so beautiful when you blush" and with that he brought his lips in to meet mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running one hand through his hair. His hands pulled me in closer to his body and started to gradually move down as he deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth which seemed to strengthen the bulge I felt against my leg. Reluctantly I pulled away, panting for breath,

"I go back to school in 2 days, it's a boarding school so I won't see you after tonight"  
"Do you want sto stop?"  
"No, I've been alone for far too long"  
"I know just how you feel, trust me" He motioned down to the large bulge in his trousers. "Come on" he went to grab my hand but I stopped him  
"Hold on, I have to tell my friend. Wait here…." I kissed him again "I'll be right back, I promise"

I ran back inside to find Dora kissing Muscles Guy.  
"HEY! REALLY SORRY TO BREAK THIS UP FOR A SEC, BUT ERM, ME AND ROBB ARE GOING NOW OK!"she gave me that knowing smile, and leaning in, whispered  
"Have you got protection?"  
"Yea"  
"Then go, have fun, I reckon me and Matt are going to leave soon too"  
"Right, be safe, I love you!" I hugged her goodbye and ran back out to Robb

~*~*~*~

"Jesus Christ, I haven't felt like this in a long time" Robb moaned between kisses

We had quickly walked back to his place and had continued kissing on his bed. Except now with less clothing. Both of us were hesitant to make the first move, as we both didn't wanna spoil things by moving too fast.  
"You are so hot, you know that" He moaned again. "I can't wait any longer" he said, removing he remainging items of clothing.  
"Me neither, take me" I could barely control myself at this stage. And, after putting on protection, he did.

An hour later we were lying down, him on his back, me cuddling into his side. I had put one his t-shirts on, the feeling of being naked had started to kick in.  
"That was amazing" I said, with my eyes closed.  
"Yes, you were" he replied, looking into my eyes

Feeling myself starting to fall asleep I asked,  
"Is it ok if I stay the night, I'm so comfortable and your so warm I don't want this to end"  
"Yea sure, I want to enjoy this as long as possible" he replied, pulling me closer. "goodnight beautiful" he then whispered.

But I was already asleep.

**A/N**

Hope thats okay for you!  
With all the positive feed back I'm finding it harder and harder to write, I don't want to disappoint! All reviews are welcome and thoroughly enjoyed though =)  
I'm halfway through chapter 5 so I'll probably post it during the week,

Btw,  
Hermiones shoes: .com/wp-content/uploads/2008/05/cd_11857499_black_h_  
Doras shoes: .com/us/en/onlineBoutique/Women/Shoes/Pumps/P-Platform%20Pump%20in%20Black%

(I had to put them in, I love them!)

Lucy x


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5!

I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the one with that pleasure, I'm just borrowing for funsies =)

I decided it's probably time to introduce Draco, so hope it's okay

Enjoy =)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once I forced my eyes open I momentarily forgot where was. Images of last night flooded my brain and smiling, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed. Glancing around I noticed Robb wasn't there. However, I noticed a note his pillow;

_Hey baby, _

_Sorry I had to leave. I got a call to go into work this morning, and you looked so peaceful I didn't wanna wake you. I left your clothes folded on the chair though.  
I hate that we won't see each other again but just so you know, your were amazing last night. _

_In case you get any weekends off school, I've written my number on the back on this letter,_

_See ya beautiful,_

_Robb _

I finished the note, not feeling like I thought I would. Yes, it was wonderful, but I was still alone. I hated that feeling. With a sigh I folded the note and, not ever bothering to look at the number and shoved it in my bag. I was going to bin it when I got home and forget about last night. I couldn't handle being a one night stand anymore. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 9.30. _shit!!!_ Dressing quickly, I ran out the door. It was unsightly to be seen in last night's clothes so I wanted to go home before town got too busy. I stopped at Primark and bought a tank top and a skirt to change into. I decided I needed a croissant and a coffee to spruce me up a little before spending the day packing. I walked in and past by a table with two guys. One was very obviously checking me out. Trying to ignore him, I noticed his friend. Well the back of his friend. Well, it was his hair I noticed first. Blonde. Very blonde. _Shit. Is that….shit. Malfoy?! No. No. NO. His hair is shorten than that. Yea, that guy ha long hair, it can't be. Anyway, I mean, Malfoy, in Muggle London, Pfft. Not likely. _Just in case though, I ordered my coffee and got out of there as quickly as I could. I needed to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley for my 3 new school books before packing.  
I normally don't leave it this late, but with Dora around, nothing is normal.

**Malfoy Manor**

"Draaaakkiee!"

_Urgh, great, Mother let Pansy in. . Why won't she get the picture! Right, time to stop avoiding her, just break it off. If damn Potter can face Voldemort and win, I can sure as hell face Pansy. What is she doing here so early anyway. Crap she's coming closer, right D, straighten up, here she is.  
_"There you are Drakie! Your Mother let me in" she said enveloping me in a big hug! "Now I hope your all packed honey buns, because I have the whooooole day planned for us!"  
"NO!" I snapped  
"No? what do you mean no? But Drak-" she asked, looking hurt.  
"Look, Panz, we need to talk" I tried the more gentle approach

Sighing she answered.

"I knew this was coming."  
"Wha- you did?"

"Oh please D, I'm not stupid, you've been avoiding me all summer, I thought it was because of your father's death but I know how much you hated him so that just left me and you. I thought by surprising you today you'd be happy, but well, that got shot to shit didn't it!" She half smiled.  
"Listen Panz, I'm really sorry, I just, it's not working. With father gone, I can finally just have fun. And no it's not that you're not fun" I quickly stated, noticing the look on her face "I just want more, erm, varied fun, and more time to study for those fucking N.E.W.T'S."  
"It's alright D, it's not like it's a shock or anything. But I'll be always be here if you get lonely" she winked "Well I suppose I better go, I have to pack for tomorrow. I still can't believe it's our last year. Anyway, see ya Draco, you'll always be special to me"

With one last hug and kiss, she walked out the door.

_Huh. Well that went better than expected. I really expected a huge blow up, tears, screams, the works. _

"Draco honey, breakfasts ready!"  
"Coming mother" I replied, heading downstairs.

Breakfast was, as usual since father's death, a boring affair, small talk and long silences. Realizing my choices were awkward silences or packing, I told mother I felt like quick trip into Muggle London.

"Draco dear, you know I don't like you venturing on your own. Your father-"  
"-is dead mother. Don't give me that look. I'm 18, and I can do what I see fit. I'll be back for dinner." With that I up and left. I went to my room, grabbed my wallet, my Ipod (Blaise bought it for me last year, much to fathers displeasure)

I decided to apparate over to see if Blaise fancied a trip as well.  
"B?! B, you here?!"  
"D?! what the hell you doing here?" Blaise called back from the shower.  
"Heading into town, wanna go?"  
"What? Yea mate, Just let me finish up here"  
"Hurry up will ya. You better be finished when I come back, don't have all day ya know."  
"What? Yea, yea, just go away for a few minutes will ya!"

Blaise was the only one I knew who didn't stand for my shit. It was what I liked most about him. That and his uncanny impersonation of Dumbledore. Classic.

I apparated back to my house, and changed my shirt to pass the time. I was now wearing baggy black jeans, black vans, and a dark gray fitted top that showed off the results of many years of Quidditch. Too bored to hang around, I apparated back. When I arrived, Blaise was coming out of his bathroom, closing his shirt.

"Why London by the way? Why not Diagon Alley?"  
"I'm bored of the shops in Diagon Alley, I want something new."  
"Broke it off with Pansy huh?!"  
"How'd you know?!" I asked, smiling

"The only time you 'want something new' is when you break it off with a girl. You forget how much I know you."  
"Shut up! But yea, I did break it off with Pansy, now come on, usual place" I said apparating away.

I popped into a little alley way, and 5 seconds later, so did Blaise. We went into a little cafe around the corner as Blaise hadn't yet has his bloody morning coffee. We were sitting there for a few minutes when Blaise starts staring, I went to turn my head to look who the girl was, he stopped me

"Wait no, don't look yet. I think…..I think that's Granger. Dude, she looks good."  
"Granger and good are two words I never thought I'd hear you say in the one sentence."  
"Me neither mate, but there's a first time for everything. Quick, she's not looking, there!" he said, pointing to the queue. There stood the hottest girl I had seen in a long time. Long wavy brown hair, short black skirt, black tank top and black shoes. There was no way that girl was Granger. _No way in hell._  
"That's not Granger, B, I mean come on!"  
"Dude, I'm telling you, I saw her face, it's Granger. Who knew she had legs huh!"  
"Meh, I've seen better"  
"Whatever mate. Come on, let's get your shopping over and done with"

At first I didn't actually want anything, but when I apparated home, I had 2 pairs of combats, fingerless gloves, 3 hoodies and 2 t-shirts. It was the most shopping I had ever done in my life. I didn't care though, it passed the day. Father's death had been the pink elephant in the room ever since it happened. It made conversations with Mother very awkward ever since. I shouted down announcing my return, before dumping my bags on my bed and walking down to dinner.

"So Draco, how are you and Pansy?"  
"We're not. I finished with her this morning"  
"Oh thank Merlin" she sighed.

At this, my head shot up

"What? I thought you loved Pansy?"  
"Loved her? Oh no dear, terribly annoying, and no self respect. Those outfits, far too outrageous for my taste, not to mention completely inappropriate for daytime. Yes, I'm glad she's not going to be around anymore, I was beginning to really tire of her constant sucking up."  
"Well…..I'm glad you're glad Mother. I am too, if I'm going to be honest, she was fucking annoying as hell"  
"Language Draco dear, you're at the dinner table"  
"Sorry. But she was. Always craving attention and getting annoying if I even said hello to another girl. She was great as a friend, always up for a laugh, but as a girlfriend, Merlin, she never lets up!" I finished.  
"Well, now that's out of the way, you better get to packing , early start tomorrow"  
"Urgh, don't remind me. I hate early"  
"I know Draco. Now, just call if you need help, I'll be in my study." she said, getting up.

As soon as she was out of the room, I grabbed a fire whiskey out of the cabinet and poured myself a glass.

"Oh by the way," Mothers spoke, head poking around the door "this came for you earlier. I already opened it, forgive me, and sent someone to get your books, they're in a bag in your closet. Oh and congratulations son, I'm so proud of you." She said, handing me the letter.

As soon as I took the letter out of her hand, I knew what she meant. There in the bottom of the envelope was a badge. My Head Boy badge. Instead of excitement though, I felt a slight dread in the pit of my stomach. With Voldemort gone, people had begun to treat the Malfoy name different. Not better, or worse, just, different. I poured myself another glass of fire whiskey and downed it. Then another. _Calm down Draco. It'll be fine. Your head boy, if McGonagall can make you head boy then that's a good sign. Maybe other people will finally get it into their thick skulls that I'm not actually my Father. _I noticed on the letter, although it told me we would be sharing a common room, they didn't actually say who the Head Girl was. Deciding not to dwell on it I went upstairs to pack my bag.

I would deal with tomorrow, tomorrow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I probably won't update for a while. One of my favourite aunts died on Sunday so I haven't really had motivation to write. The only reason this is up is because it was written for a while. Sorry if my chapters are really short btw, I didn't cop on till I looked at it myself so hopefully when I can write chapter 6 it will be longer.

As always, reviews are very welcome =D

Lucy x


	6. Bumping Heads

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been very busy unfortunately.  
I like and dislike this chapter, but having re-read a million times I'm unsure what else to add to it!  
I'm sorry if there are too many curses in my story but I'm Irish lol

As always, I don't own Harry Potter, just borrowing for funsies =)

Hope you enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Malfoy**

BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP

"Argh!"

Slamming down the off button, I stumbled out of bed and grabbing a towel, made my way to the shower.

Coming out of the shower, I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled on dark blue baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. Grabbing my old school bag (with my Ipod, book and hoody in it) I walked downstairs.

"Morning Mother. Coffee?" I asked, putting on the kettle. I liked my coffee how I liked it, and the house elves could never seem to get it right.  
"Oh no thank you Dear, I already had some. Now, you'll have to leave in 10 mintues, your suitcases are shrunk and on the mantle piece, you'll be aparating of course. Have you got everything else you need?"  
"Yea, I'm all done" I motioned to my bag, whilst grabbing a cup from the press.

Drinking my coffee, I quickly scanned the morning paper before heading into the sitting room, where Mother was already waiting. She walked up to me and grabbed me into a big hug.

Sniffing lightly, she said

"I can't believe it. My little baby all grown up and going into his last year. It seems like only yesterday you were so excited to start!" she whispered, fastening my head boy Badge to my t-shirt "I'm so proud of you dear"  
"Thanks" I smiled, not knowing quite what to say. "Well I better go, I want a good compartment you know"  
"Oh yes dear, you musn't be late. Now, promise me you'll be good this year, no making unnecessary trouble for yourself ok"  
"I promise mother. Now,I have to go, I'll hopefully see you at Christmas. I love you" I gave her one last big hug and aparated.

I popped up in a small alcove at the back of the station. Taking out my shrunken suitcases, I made them proper size again and set off to the station. I had just walked around the corner when I spotted that girl again. Except this time I knew for sure it was Granger because she was with the weaselette. There was some other girl as well, nice ass on her too.

"So Gin, what do you think?" Hermione was saying, motioning to herself.  
"You look stunning Mione. Seriously, never knew you had that kind of figure! You'll have all the Gryffindor boys drooling now" Ginny laughed

Only then did I actually notice what she was wearing; tight fitting green camoflauge combats with a silver chain hanging off then and a tight black tank. Her hair was in a messy bun, and when she turned her head I noticed lots of black eyeliner and 2 black chains. _Hmmm, she's got quite the ass in those trousers. Hourglass figure. Nice hips and small waist, and, is that.....wow, she actually has nice tits. Big, looks like.......32E probably. She's hot for a mud.........NO. She's a muggleborn. Muggleborn. NOT mudblood. Just plain muggleborn- Shit, she's looking this way_ "Take a picture Malfoy. It'll last longer" she smirked. Slightly stunned by her sassy attitude, I couldn't concentrate on a good response. Actually thats a lie, I was still slightly stunned by her chest.  
So instead I said "whatever" and walked off in search of Blaise.

I only had half an hour on the train before I had to go and meet the Head Girl. Boarding the train at exactly 10:55 I found Blaise pretty quick. He was sitting in the 3rd compartment from the back, handy for me so I wouldn't have to walk far for my Head meeting.

"Hey B!" I said, sliding open and the closed the door.  
"Sup D, was begining to wonder if you were going to make it. You're normally earlier than this"  
"Yea I know, I bumped into Granger"  
"Yea, same here. So what do ya think?"  
"Of what?" I replied, shoving my bag in the overhead  
"Granger. Did ya see those tits? Niiiice. Wouldn't mind bumping into her in an empty room, if ya know what I mean" he said, giving me an overexaggerated wink.  
"B, it's never hard to understand what you mean. But whatever man, she's a Gryffindor"  
"So? I never belived that bullshit. Besides, if the rumours are true, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of the other houses"  
"What do ya mean?"  
"Apparantly, McGonagall isn't having us sit at separate tables anymore. There's just going to be a shitload of tables and we sit wherever we want"  
"You do realise, Slytherins will be avoided anyway, not matter what the seating arangements are"  
"Not me mate, if theres a hot single girl, I'm going to sit with her"  
Laughing at Blaise's over confidence, I grabbed my hoodie out of my bag. With it, a small photo fell out that I hadn't realised was in there. It was of me and Blaise on my 18th. We went in to a bar in Muggle London and got very, very drunk. We both had our arms around girls. Also very drunk.  
"Omg dude, do ya remember them!" Blaise laughed "Right after that was taken, the girl I was with just started laughing. Just uncontrollably laughing, then she just fell asleep on me!"  
"Ahahaha yea I remember the look on your face, you had a real 'what the fuck do I do?!?!' look! The one I was with just ran outside, hurled, shoved her number down my trousers and hailed a cab home. I was left standing there thinking what the fuck?!?!"  
"hahahahaha oh man, that was a good night. We definately have to do that again!"  
"Yea defini-" I was cut off the door opening. Standing in the doorway was that chick that Granger was with  
"Oh shit, sorry, thought it was empty" she smiled  
"Oh no, it's ok. Come in, sit, we don't mind" Blaise said, putting on his nicest act.  
"I wouldn't want to intrude"  
"I insist" Blaise replied, taking her by the hand, while she blushed

I rolled my eyes_ subtle Blaise, real subtle_

"Well, If you insist, who am I to refuse. But I have a friend, can she come sit too?"  
"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine" she said.  
"Cool, I'll be right back! By the way, I'm Dora!"  
"Blaise" B smiled, watching her walk out the door

She walked back out the door, leaving me and a slightly dazed Blaise. Figuring I probably wouldn't get a good conversation out of Blaise, I decided to go to the sweets cart.  
Mumbling a 'back in a min' I walked out. I passed by about 6 rooms, till I found the cart. I ordered 2 pumpkin pasties and a chocolate frog. I was just about to turn around when something caught my eye. Granger, bent over, rummaging her bag.

_Hhmmm _I smirked.

After a few minutes I snapped myself out my starting contest with her ass and walked off quickly so she wouldn't notice me. When I got back to our compartment, I saw that girl was back, sans friend I might add, sitting talking to Blaise. I looked at my watch, my meeting didn't start for another 5 mintues but I figured 5 minutes alone was better than 5 minutes as a third wheel, so I walked to the heads compartment and ate my sweets listening to my ipod.

**Hermione**

Sighing I walked back to my compartment with my sweets alone. Dora said she found a male friend, and she did offer for me to join her, but when she told me his name I told her I was busy sorting out heads stuff. Not that I had a problem with Blaise, he's actually quite lovely for a Slytherin, but generally where Blaise is, Malfoy is also. Ginny was off with her own friends, apparently one of them had boy trouble, and Harry and Ron where going to be late. Apparently they had to go to the Ministy of Magic for something, I dunno, Ginny didn't quite understand either. So instead I put on my ipod to pass the time till my heads meeting. I was thinking about what Ron and Harry would say about my new look. I'd hate if they didn't like it, but at the same time, it wouldn't neccessarily matter, I was the one wearing the clothes after all, not them! I glanced at my watch and noticed that my meeting was going to start in one minute. _Shit. Dammit. Fuck. Shit! _Grabbing my bag, I ran to the heads compartment.I stopped just before the door to smooth down my hair and put on my Badge, I may be a little bit late but at least I could look good doing it! Opening the door, I stepped in,

"Sorry I'm la-" I stopped "Malfoy? Oh hell no! YOUR'E-"  
"Head Boy? Yes. Not much of a shock to see you as Head Girl though, funnily enough"  
"Ha ha your hilarious."  
_ "_Imaginative comeback Granger!"  
"Not listening Malfoy" and with that I put on my headphones, I was not the humour for Malfoy attitude today. Wow, s_ome meeting. Now what?_

As if on que, a small girl walked in,

"Erm, Mr...Mr Mafloy? Miss Granger? I was told to give you this" she mumbled, handing me an envelope. I immediately opened it as the girl scurried off.

_Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy,_

_I apologise for not being there for our meeting, unfortunately I had business elsewhere. However, this letter will explain everything I would have said.  
You two are to a share a common room, with seperate bedrooms of course. You will in charge of organizing prefect patrols, taking care of any matter any of the houses have and organizing any dances throughout the year. The dances will be as follows: Halloween, Spring and Graduation.  
If you have any problems or questions, come see me after the feast,  
The password is Heavenly._

_Good luck!_

_M. McGonagall._

"Urgh, I forgot about the whole sharing a common room part" Malfoy grunted "This is going to a be a long year"  
Choosing to ignore him again, I put on my ipod again, turned up Five Finger Death Punch to the maximum and settled into a good book.

As much as I hated to admit, Malfoy was right, this was going to be a long year.

Sorry if it's not top notch stuff, but with all thats been going on lately, it's the best that I could do.  
Not that I didn't try though, I really did, hense the long gap between updates.  
But yea, hopefully you enjoyed it

Reviews are always welcome =D

Lucy x


	7. Train Ride

Hello!

I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing for funsies =)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, I really do appreciate it.

Enjoy =)

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Hermione**

"SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE! SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE! I'M OUTTA MY HEAD CAN'T TAKE IT! DUN DUN DUN DUUUN"

This is what I've had to put up with. Malfoy had started singing loudly when I ignored him. At first I kept ignoring him, but now, it was getting too much,

"MALFOY! Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"  
"Stop ignoring me and I'll shut up. I'm bored dammit"  
"Urgh, fine!" I said, pocketing my ipod "ya happy now?!" _Stupid fucking git._  
"Estactic" he drawled "Well, I'm going to get changed now, we'll be at Hogwarts in a few mins" and with that he up and left. _Urgh, stupid fucking bastard!_

With Malfoy gone, I decided to do a quick change myself. Putting on my unifrom I noticed that it was a bit too big so I mumbled a few spells and altered it. The skirt was now above my knees. Pulling off my t-shirt, I noticed that I had worn a black lace bra _Ah shit, my shirt it white and it's too warm to wear a jumper. _Sighing, I thought _fuck it, just grin and bear it. _I had literally just buttoned the last button on my shirt (well not really, I left the top 3 open) when Malfoy walked in.

"Jeez Malfoy, knock much?"

To which, he walked back out, shut the door, knocked and came back in.

"Better?" he smirked  
"Er....yea" was my reply. Was he actually joking with me? _Wierd much?! _"Anyway, I have to go, gotta go find-"  
"Scarhead, weasel? Although I don't remember seeing them, so she-weasel perhaps?!" he mused. "By the way, nice bra, very classy"

_and he's old Mafloy again _I thought, walking out the door. I walked in the compartment that Dora said she would be in, she was laughing about something that Blaise was talking about.

"Hey DoDo! Hello Blaise." I said sitting down. Dora smiled at me and Blaise tipped his head forward.  
"Hey MeMe, whats up? Finished your heads meeting?!"  
"Yea, if ya'd call it a meeting. We just got a letter and that was it"  
"Wheres Draco?" Blaise asked  
"He stayed in the compartment, reading I think"  
"Right, I'll go get him then"  
"What?" but he already walked out.  
"Listen Dora, I'm gonna go find Ginny ok, I really am not going to spend the entire train journey with Malfoy"  
"Ya sure? Want me to come with? I don't mind, and I'm sure Blaise will understand. By the way, black bra?"

_oh for fucks sake!_

"It's not that noticable is it? I wasn't thinking when I got dressed this morning"  
"Nah it's grand, just asking is all. Right come on, I'll tell Blaise I'm going then-"

At that moment Ginny walked in.

"Here you are! I've only been looking for you everywhere!" she said, sitting down "Louise was starting to annoy me. Apparently her boyfriend was perving on a model in Witch Weekly magazine and she completely went balistic. Eejit. Anyway, how are you? Hope ferret face wasn't too much hassle."  
"Actually, he was....tolerable" I said, playing with my necklace. It was a pentagram shaped silver necklace that my mam and dad bought me. It was the last thing they ever gave me together. Suddenly a feeling of lonliness washed over me......._oh my god, I need to get out of here, I'm gonna cry. _"I need to go toilet, I'll be back in a sec ok"

I ran out the door, and straight into Malfoy

"Urgh, get your germs off me. Didn't your ma and da tell tell you respect those above you"

I just looked at him. Normally I'd have something to say but at this point, I didn't care. Shoving past him I only just made it in the bathroom before the tears came flowing.

**Malfoy**

"Dude, somethings up with the Frizz" I said to Blaise as he walked into the heads compartment.  
"She has a name you know"  
"Whatever, snce when did you become friends with the know-it-all?"  
"I was never not friends with her. We were pleasant to each other, not friends or anything, more like acquaintances"  
"Seriously? since when?"  
"Erm, 4th year. During the ball, I bumped into her and we got talking. She's very nice when ya get to know her. Not to mention, upclose, her boobs are so much better!"

I had to laugh at this. Blaise was the perfect gentleman when he needed to be, but deep down he was just a bloke with a great appreciation for the female body.

We got up to head back into our original compartment when out ran Granger. Not seeing me, she ran straight into, taking me completely off guard and ruffling my shirt.

"Urgh, get your germs off me. Didn't your ma and da tell tell you respect those above you"

The look in her eyes when I said that, stopped me dead. Normally she'd come up with some witty responce and put me down, but this time, she looked at me. Just looked, with such hurt and sadness in her eyes. Then she ran. Just shoved past me and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Her parents died during the summer you stupid fuckwit"

I looked up to see Ginny Weasly looking at me with such hatred I thought my face might actually melt.

"Well how the fuck was I supposed to know?" I shot back, I was annoyed. I felt guilty and because of that, I got annoyed.

"Well maybe of you tried being a fucking human being for once in your life and took into account that the world doesn't actually revolve around just you, you might have picked it up"

With that said, she forced her way past me, with that other girl in tow, and went over to try talk Granger out of the bathroom.

"Stupid Weasel-Bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is?!"  
"I think she's cute"  
"No gives a fuck Blaise, " I snapped. As soon as I did, I regretted it. I sighed. "Sorry mate, I'm just having a bay day"

"At the risk of sounding like a girl, do ya wanna talk about it?"

I could tell he was nervous asking me that, I'm not known for my conversational skills about feelings, but I knew I could trust Blaise so I thought _fuck it_

"Yea actually. I'm just pissed off. I haven't even made it to Hogwarts and already people are avoiding me, and muttering insults. I'm not my fucking father and I'm sick of people thinkg I am."  
"Well you know what you have to do then, don't you?"  
"If I did B, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you now would I? What do I have to do?"  
"Stop being horrible"  
"Excuse me?"

"Stop being a bastard to everyone"  
"Stop, please, you're making me blush"  
"Shut up ya moron! Just try be nice to people. And I mean really try. In fact, you can start now. Go apologise to Hermione"  
"On a first name basis now are we, how sweet" I drawled.

Blaise just looked at sighed

"Fine D, I tried. Go about life the way you are, see how far it gets you" he said, walking off. It was the first time I'd ever see Blaise actually fed up with me. Normally he would just laugh off my behavior and call me a bastard, but now, now he just looked.....disappointed. I hated that about Blaise. He was the the only person so far that I was actually jealous of. _not that I'll ever that out loud. _Even with being a Slytherin, people loved him. They didn't judge him or snarl at him, they just liked him.

Pushing those thoughts away, I took out my book (ever since father died I actually started to embrace muggle things, hense my new muggle book, it was by some guy call J.R.R Tolkein, called The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) and began reading, trying to pass the time before we got to hogwarts.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well?!

If I've made any mistakes or you don't like how something is playing out, let me know. I want this story to be perfect!

Until next time, Read and Review

Lucy x


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!  
Okay, heres chapter 8!  
I wrote and only re-read it 3 times. I find if I keep re-reading I begin to hate it.  
So if you like it, please please please review, they make my day doncha know =)

Okay, so the usual, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm jsut borrowing for funsies!

Enjoy

* * *

**Malfoy**

The trip back to Hogwarts passed without anymore hassle. That was until the time came for getting off the train.

I shoved my book back in my bag when I felt the train slowing down. I wanted to get off the train early, therefor avoiding any unnecessary confrontation with snot-nose little brats. Unfortunaly Granger and her posse had the same notion it would seem.

I was walking past the carriages when out stepped the she-weasel, Dora, Granger (looking annoyingly sexy in her uniform, and _BLAISE?!_

"B?"  
"Oh hey D. Sorry I didn't go back to the compartment, we were playing exploding snap, trying to cheer up Hermione ya know" he whispered the last part.

Looking over his shoulder I noticed Granger did look a little cheerier. Her eyes still looked sad though.

"Listen D, I was talking to Hermione, she's had it pretty rough this summer and.....well I really don't think she could handle anymore, if ya catch my drift"  
"No I don't catch your drift"  
"Look mate, your my best friend and I'd do anything for ya, but just ease up on her okay" he pleaded

"I'll try okay, I can't make any promises though" _I'm not that bad am I?_

"Better than nothing mate" he smiled "Now come on, you can start trying out the nicer version of yourself right now!"

Reluctantly I began to follow. I had been hoping to try and make a small truce with Granger on my own, without an audience. I just exited the train when she-weasel stopped and turned around to face me. Pointing her finger at my chest, she fixed me a stare that told me I wasn't to interupt whatever she was about to say

"Look, Blaise told us all about 'New and Improved Malfoy' and while I find it slightly hard to believe, I find myself trusting Blaises judgement"

_Yea, cause you wanna shag him_

"Either way, stop looking at Hermione like that okay"

_Hold the hippogriff! What did she just say? _"Wh-"

"I'm not blind Malfoy okay. I saw that way you were looking at her, like she's a piece of meat. Well she's not okay. She's my best friend, NOT one your silly play things, so just back off okay"

"Now, you listen here!" I was outraged, yes okay, I was having certain thoughts about her, but still, how dare she!  
"No Malfoy, YOU listen!" her tone changed as she sighed "Please, just don't, okay"  
"Whatever Weasley, like I'd ever be interested in Granger anyway!" I replied, somewhat trying to convince myself.

Unfortunately, at the same moment I said it, Granger walked around the corner, a look of shock, disgust and a little bit of hurt on her face.

"Ginny, you coming? Blaise is getting hungry!" she said, not looking at me. "Malfoy, Blaise asks for your company" she mumbled at me, before turning on her heel and walking away.

_She may be angry, but shit, does she look good walking away!_

"Malfoy!" Weasely was clicking her fingers in my face. "Come on. By the way, I'm Ginny, not she-weasel. Just for future reference" she said walking off.

_Urgh, I'm only off the train and already I'm getting fucking lectures! _

Walking up to the carriages, I realised that the whole time I was getting verbally abused by _Ginny_ the rest of the train had somehow left, leaving only 2 carriages. Bliase, Dora and Ginny were in one. Granger was about to step in when I called her

"Granger! Hey, Granger!"

"What do you want Malfoy?" she replied, the tone in her voice stating she really didn't care.

"Well I don't wanna get a carriage on my own, and they're already comfortable, so........?"

"Why me?" the look of confusion and suspicion evident on her face

Blaise leaned down and whispered something in her ear, to which, she looked back up at me, and started to walk over

"Fine, come on, I'm hungry and want to get up to the castle soon"

Supressing the urge to smirk, I stepped back

"Ladies first" I was determined to be as nice as possible.

"Oh....thank you"

As soon we were settled, and the carriage had started to move, I decided it was now or never

"Look, I asked you to join me for a reason"  
"I know, Blaise was telling us about how you want to try be nicer this year. It's actually very good, if I'm to be honest. Shows you've actually matured"

"Er.....thanks, I think. Basically, I was hoping to call a truce. Blaise is pretty interested in the she-we-, in Ginny so I reckon I'll be seeing a lot more of you this year than I'd like and with a truce it might just make things a little easier for us, as a group"

"Yea, that'd be nice. I was really beginning to tire of our stupid arguments"

"Haha same here actually. So thats decided then, friends?" I asked, offering my hand.

At first she looked a little hesitant, probably because I went from 'truce' to 'friends'

"Friends!" she smiled, taking my hand. "But my name is Hermione"

As soon as I had her hand in mine, I had this weird feeling of not wanting to let go. Her hand was really smooth and warm, and it felt nice to hold it. Slowly I ran my thumb back and forth her hand, not really sure of what I was doing. It seemed my hand had a mind of it's own. Hearing her little cough though quickly put an end to that, and I threw her hand back at her. The carriage seemed to be unbearably quiet after that so I decided to say something

"So what do you and your friends normally talk about?"  
"I dunno, anything and everything really. What about your friends?"  
"Well my friends are mostly male, so generally girls or quidditch. Or we bitch about teachers! Yes, you heard me, us guys bitch!"

At this she laughed. It was nice laugh _How come I never noticed that before?_

"Er....one more thing, about that comment I made, ya know, about your.....erm, parents" I felt bad but I still hated apologizing.

"It's ok-"  
"No, it isnt, I-"  
"Draco, please. You didn't know. It's fine"Conversation kind of died after that, both of us seemed unsure as to what to say, so we figured it was best to say nothing at all. The rest of the carraige ride passed by fairly quickly, and in no time we were at Hogwarts. I didn't realise how much I missed it. I had some amazing memories at Hogwarts. Hopping out of the carraige, I was about to run off to Blaise when I remember Gran- Hermione was there with me. Turning around I held out my hand to help her down. She was looking over at the castle though so didn't seem to notice me, so trying to act cool I pulled my hand back, praying she didn't notice.

_Since when did I become such the fucking gentlemen!!_

We walked to the others in silence. As soon as we reached then Ginny, Dora, and Hermione walked together whilst Blaise hung back for me.

"How'd it go?" he asked

"We called a truce, decided being friends would make the year that little bit easier"  
"Great! Cause that Ginny one is a fireball and I plan on spending more time with her, and with you Hermione not trying to kill each other, it's going to be so much easier"  
"Your welcome then! Come on, I'm starving!"

Blaise's rumours had been right. Instead of four long tables, there were numerous small tables, that would fit around 10. I sat with Blaise, Ginny, Dora and Hermione at the last available table, there was also two other hufflepuffs that Ginny seemed to know, but they were way too quiet so I didn't count them.

When the sorting cermony was finally over, I looked back at my plate eagerly, for food that didnt arrive. Confused I looked up to see Dora walking up to the teachers table.

_Damn, I forgot she had to be sorted as well._

She slowly put the sorting hat on. Nothing. 2 minutes later. Still nothing. Then-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione and Ginny stood up screaming and clapping as Dora ran back down to our table.

"What the hell took so long?" I asked, stomach roaring.

"He was trying to decided. Apparently I have the cunning of a Slytherin, bravery of a Gryffindor and something-or-other of a Ravenclaw. I can't remember that bit"  
"Right, cool, well can we e-"

I was cut off yet again but the Great Hall doors opening. In walked Harry and Ron.

Hermione and Ginny immediately got up and ran over. At least the the food good, something to distract me. I couldn't help but notice how they looked at her though. It was the same way I'm guessing I looked at her, but I didn't like it when they did it. Especially Ron_She has a face you know!_

"Oi, D, stop mentally killing Ron and eat your food, Hermione doesn't fancy him anymore"

Damn, spotted.

"Like I care what, or who, Hermione does in her spare time"  
"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that. Oooh roast beef!" and Blaise was gone.

Hearing my stomach growl again, kicked some sense into me, so I loaded my plate with food and trying to ignore they nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Draco" Harry and Ron said, sitting down.  
"Harry, Ron" I replied, nodding at each in return.

Over the summer, I was in and out of the Ministry getting rid of shit my Father had left and trying to sort everything out. Harry ad Ron were there as much as me, and we got to be on a civil basis. We weren't friends, _Fuck no! _but we were able to say hello.

Tuning out Hermiones million questions to the boys, I decided to look around the Great Hall. Pansy was at a table across from us giving me questioning looks, then glaring at Hermione. I decided to just ignore her, she'll get over it.

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

I looked up too see Hermione sipping her tea.

"What?"  
"Sickle for your thoughts? You looked deep in thought about something"  
"You really wanna know?"

"Yea, why not"  
"I was just thinking how many people were having orgasms right now" I smiled..

Everyone at the table stopped and looked at Hermione, waiting for a responce.

"Right now, I dunno. Gimme a couple of hours and I'll know one person that is though" she smirked.

I nearly choked on my food._Damn, I was NOT expecting that_. And from the sounds of it, neither were Blaise, Harry or Ron. I'm guessing they too were having the same glorious image that I was. Unfortunately though, those glorious images, began turning into a glorious video. Shaking my head, I looked to up see everyone getting up.

"C'mon D, feasts over"

"Yea, just.....gimme a minute"

After my little mental visual of Hermione, I needed to relax for a minute, let myself, calm down, lets just say. Damn Granger and her fantastic body.

_Non sexy thoughts Draco, NON sexy thoughts! McGonagall naked on a cold day. McGonagall naked on a cold day. Ok, THAT did the trick. Safe to get up now._

Walking out of the great hall, I couldnt help but think how fucked up this year was already. First name basis with Harry and Ron. Threatened by Ginny. Insulted by Blaise. Attracted to Hermione. Ok, really really attracted to Hermione. _Damn, I need to get laid. _

Entering the Heads common room, I noticed Granger had already gone to bed. Deciding to follow suit, I walked into my room, pulled off my uniform and crawled into bed.

* * *

Whatcha think?  
Don't forget to review =)

Lucy x


	9. Murphys Law

Hello my lovelies, yes I'm still here!!  
I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. My nan is really sick in the hospital and I started back at college so I've been very busy :(  
I promise I'm going to try and start updating regularly again though!

For now, I hope this is good. It took me 3 weeks to write, and I only re-read it once to save time so it's probably not spectacular  
Review please though, and let me know =)

I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing for funsies

Enjoy =)

**Hermione 7am**

Dragging myself out of bed, I decided a nice long relaxing bath was in order. I had 2hrs till that Prefect meeting so that gave me plenty of time to unwind. Already the year wasn't starting as planned. Damn Malfoy was looking good. Really good. Annoyingly good actually. I mean, I always thought for a complete prick he was kinda cute, but now, well now it actually pissed me off how hot he was. And then there was the case of Harry and Ron;

****FLASHBACK****  
_"HARRY! RON!"  
"Damn Hermione, you look good!" Harry smiled at me  
"Yea Mione, you look.....well you look amazing"  
"Thanks guys. So what the hell took you so long to get here? Gin said something about Ministry business?"  
"Yea, me and Ron were in over the summer helping the Ministry out on details about the final battle that they were still fuzzy on. We were going to tell you, but we figured after the summer you had, recalling the battle might be a bit too traumatic, ya know. We actually ended up bumping into Malfoy a lot; he was in getting rid of his dad's old things. I suppose he's ok."  
"Never thought I'd see the day where Harry Potter would put 'he's ok' and 'Draco Malfoy' in the same sentence. Now come on, Ministry talk is too depressing right now"  
_****END FLASHBACK****

It annoyed me slightly that I was left out of Ministry business, but I suppose they are kind of right, if I had to relive them battle over and over I would have definitely cracked up. Taking off my pyjamas, I climbed into the bath, sighing in relaxation as the hot water calmed my mind immediately. I was only in the tub about 15 minutes though when, as if by Murphy's Law, I heard the door click open

"MALFOY DO NOT COME IN!"  
"What? Woah!!!" he stopped as soon as he saw me "Not that I'm complaining, but don't you lock the door?!"  
"Don't you knock before you enter?! Fuck sake!"  
"Now now Hermione, no need for language, can't we all just get along?" He turned his head and I saw him smirk

Picking up the soap, I fucked it in his general direction. I didn't actually want to hit him, just get my message across.

"Alright alright, I'm going, jeez"

As he started to walk away, only then did I notice that he was practically naked. His back muscles were all defined and sexy and his cute butt was clad only in black boxers.  
In an effort to get rid of said thoughts, I added more bubble bath and accio'd my IPod.

**1 Hour Later****  
**

Dressed in a black mini skirt, black t-shirt and black doc martens, I made my way down to the great hall. I had 45 minutes to talk to Dora and Gin and get food. I needed an outside opinion on the whole Malfoy thing.

Walking into the great hall I spotted Dora talking to Harry and Gin.

"Hey guys, Harry could I borrow Gin and Dodo for a sec?!"  
"Yea sure, I've to go find Ron so we can start work on Quidditch practice. Bye!"

Grabbing some toast, Gin, Dora and I walked out to the lake.

"So what's up Mione?!" Dodo asked, plopping down beside me.  
"Malfoy"  
"Shocker. What's he done now?!"  
"Not so much done, as what he is. I think.....I think I find him attractive"

My sentence was met by a silence. I was expecting them to blow up any minute and call me stupid, instead;

"DUH! Ginny practically shouted. "You and every other girl at Hogwarts! Why do you think he's never single!"  
"I know other people do, but I'm not meant to. I mean, it's ME"  
"Well Meme you always have had a thing for bad boys" Dodo piped up  
"Well yea, but there are bad boys and then there's Malfoy"  
"Face it Mione, you fancy Malfoy. Welcome to the club!" she smiled and held out her arms in a mock hug gesture  
"Ginny, you fancy Malfoy?!"  
"Well I'd much prefer me a bit of Blaise, but yea, Draco pretty hot too"  
"Oh for fucks sake! Come on, I have a prefects meeting to go to"

Leaving Gin and Dodo at the Great Hall I walked, purposefully slower than I should have, to my meeting.

_This is pointless; it's just going to be me talking and no one listening. The only part they pay attention to is the part about the Dances. And by attention, I mean they take the sheet I hand out. I think this time I'll just hand out sheets and be done with it. _

I was the first one in the classroom so I decided to get all the sheets in order to save time. I had just finished when Blaise walked in

"Hey Hermione!"  
"Hey Blaise. I forgot you were a prefect"  
"Yea, I do too sometimes haha. Hey listen, your, eh, your friend Ginny, is she maybe, I dunno, seeing anyone?"  
"Ginny?! No no, she's single. Want me to put in a good word?"  
"Ha yea if you could. Just the whole being in Slytherin thing, I'm not sure if it's necessarily goes in my favour"  
"Ah Gin doesn't care about that. Never has really, I think she just did cause we did. What with Malfoy being there and all."

"Are my ears burning?!" I looked up to see Malfoy sauntering in. "Hey B, keep forgetting you're a prefect"  
"Yea I was just saying that to Hermione here. So hey, after the meeting want to grab some food?"  
"Yea man, sounds good. I'm fucking starving"  
"Hermione, you in?!"

Now that shocked me.

"Um...yea. Yea sounds good. Oh, here comes everyone"

I gathered up the rest of the sheets while the rest of the prefects piled in. I could tell that no one wanted to be here.

"Alright, well it's pretty obvious from your smiling faces that you're so excited to be here. So let's just do this quickly yea?"

I took out a bag filled with names

"Ok, to decide rounds I put all your names on a piece of paper, and put them in here. I'm just going to take them out and that's who you're paired with. If you have any serious, and I mean serious problems, with the person you're paired with, come see me after. Ok, so myself and Malfoy are already paired up, because we're the heads-"  
"Wouldn't mind getting a bit of head of you!" I looked over to see Dwaine Dibley and his mates laughing. _Shocker  
_"Oi, dickface, shut the fuck up" Malfoy was standing up facing Dwaine, anger very clear on his face. Dwaine shut up immediately. Not many people messed with Draco Malfoy nowadays.  
"As I was saying, Myself and Malfoy are automatically paired. Now, before we start, I just want to add a quick note, the 'Spring' Ball is actually just the Valentines Day Ball. It's going to slightly masquerade but we'll get onto that when it comes around. Right, names!"

Half an hour later, everyone was paired and getting up to leave. I was busy putting stuff in my bag, I was procrastinating going to lunch with Draco and Blaise 

what the hell are we supposed to talk about like. I just know I'm gonna say or do something stupid. Argh, stop thinking so much. Just go, get lunch and make nice. Right, grand, should be easy.

"Hey, you ready?!" Blaise had his head poking around the door  
"huh?! Oh yea, sure" I picked up my and walked out the door "so what's the plan?! Where's Malfoy?"  
"Well Malfoy wanted to go do something first, and I want to drop my bag off in my room, so you can wait here or outside? I would offer for you to walk down to my common room with me but eh yea, I don't reckon you wanna do that?!  
"haha no no it's alright, I'll drop my bag off as well. So I'll meet you at the big rock by the lake in, what half an hour?!"  
"Sounds grand, see ya soon"

An hour and a half later I was sitting on the rock by the lake still alone. I had arrived on time and had been waiting for an hour on my own. I felt stupid. Completely stupid and ridiculous. I was getting up to leave when I spotted Draco and Blaise hanging around by a big tree. I was angry for being stood up but decided to just be calm and ask them what happened. They did look riled up about something. I was just near the tree when I heard them talking, so I hid back a little to listen

"D, what the hell is wrong with you?! Let's go or Hermione's probably thinking we just set her up or something"  
"So what, let her. Why do you care so much?!"  
"D seriously? What the fuck is your problem?!"

I stepped out from behind the tree. I could see some shock on their faces.

"Blaise, it's ok. Forget it. You and I can just reschedule. That way Malfoy here doesn't have to worry about my feelings, as he obviously is. I'll talk to you later ok"

I walked away annoyed and frustrated. I needed to go to the room of requirement and relax.  
Today was shaping up to be not my day.


	10. Truth or dare

I'm back! I know I've been gone forever but I have a stressful time of late and no personaly time whatsoever. This chapter might end up shite, but I haven't writter anything in a while so I fiured I owed you guys something. Hopefully with college eazing down, I'll have more time to write:)  
Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing for funsies  
Enjoy!  
And please please please review - I want at least 5 reviews before I write the next chapter........no pressure=P

Love you all x

* * *

HERMIONE POV

I ran straight to the room of requirement and thought about a place with a big relaxing sofa, music and a gorgeous view of Hogwarts. I was not disappointed

_This is exactly what I need. Stupid Malfoy, just when he was starting to be nice to me, he had to fuck it up by going back to his old self._

I would seek out Blaise later and arrange for lunch tomorrow. For now I would just sit here.

And I did, until I decided my hunger was too great. I walked back to the common room, hoping Malfoy would still be out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRACO POV

"Draco you fucking git!"  
"What?!"  
"Seriously mate, there was no fucking need for that. What the fuck is up?! Everything was grand till you seen her, now all f a sudden you've got a problem with having lunch with her"  
"Nothing I'm fine" I began to walk away.  
"Fine D, have it your way, I'll see you at dinner"

I walked away from Blaise feeling angry and slightly guilty. Angry for how angry I let myself get again. And guilty for saying I what I said about Hermione. I don't know what me got so angry, I just saw her sitting there looking annoyingly good looking and for some reason I just couldn't go sit with her. I sighed heavily and kept walking. I needed a release, a distraction, something to calm me down and help me relax. I spotted Regina sitting on a bench by the main doors. She had been my fuck buddy for the last few months of 4th year, then again in 6th year. She may have been a Ravenclaw but she couldn't really hold a decent conversation, still, she was hot. _Perfect_

"Regi, well it's been too long"

She looked up, giving me the perfect view of her breasts. _Not as big as Hermiones, but they'll do. SHUT UP!! . _She gave her most seductive smile

"I was just thinking that" she stood up "I've missed you though" she said wrapping her arms around me. "Yours or mine?"

The thing about Regi was that she had also had no tact. We'd been fuck buddies for so long that she didn't try anymore, just got straight to the point. It was kind of why I stopped calling upon her.

"Mine" I replied, grabbing her hand and dragging her to my common room, I heard Hermione say she was going to the room of requirement, hopefully she'd still be there.

.................

40 minutes later, I sat on the couch watching Regi getting dressed. It was quick and it was easy but it was the release I needed. I sat there in just my baggy jeans. I needed a shower anyway. I stood up to give Regi a hug

"Mmm Draco baby, we definitely should do this again"

I was about to reply when I heard the door click open

_SHIT_

I knew it was Hermione.

_Fuck, this is the last thing I need her to see_

I looked over to see Hermione standing in slight shock. She was looking at Regina in slight confusion, it was till she looked at me that the penny dropped.

"Hey Hermione, long time no talk!" Regi said going in for a hug  
"Er....yea, hey ha. I...eh...I just have a lot of work to do, so if you'll excuse me"

I could only look on in awkwardness, the girl I just slept with and the girl I desperately wanted to sleep with were in conversation. And it was awkward conversation as well. Hermione was clearly dying to get away.

"Hey hey, wait, do ya wanna go the kitchens and grab a coffee? We haven't chatted in forever!"  
"No honestly I really have so much work to do. Maybe another time though" she smiled politely and walked into her room. But not before I saw the hurt look she gave me  
"Right, well, I'll see you around Draco, same time tomorrow?!"

I didn't even answer; I was too bust thinking about Hermione. _Why do I have to have such awful fucking timing?_ _I have to go talk to her. No to apologise, I can't apologise for sex, besides even she'd think it weird. I'll apologise for lunch earlier._

I knocked on her door. No answer. I knocked again, harder this time. Again she didn't answer. I decided to go ahead and open door

"Her-" I stopped as soon as I opened the door. There was Hermione, clad in a mini skirt and bra, bent over so much I could see up her skirt. She appeared to be reaching for something, and it was clearly out of her reach as she was groaning. I felt my trousers tighten instantly. "oh jesus, talk about a room with a view" I gasped as soon as I realised I said it out loud. Hermione screamed.  
"Oh my god malfoy don't you ever fucking knock?! GET OUT!!!"  
"Sorry! Sorry!"

I hastened out her room and decided to wait for her on the couch. I couldn't stop thinking what I just saw. _My god she's gonna be the death of me _

"So, what did you want?!" i turned around as soon as I heard her voice. Sh was fully dressed now, and I was slightly disappointed to be honest.  
"Oh, hey. Erm, sorry about that. I did knock, your music was just loud"  
"Yea, sorry about that. When I'm annoyed I like to play my music really loud. Helps me relax ya know"  
"Look, about this afternoon. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, when I said I didn't care. I mean, ya know, well, yea, I was just in bad mood and I stupidly took it out on you. I guess old habits die hard"  
"It's alright, just forget it. Do you know where Blaise is? I want to reschedule lunch"

_stupid Blaise and his stupid niceness_

"I think he's in the Slytherin common room. Want me to owl him for you?"  
"yea if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to go talk to Dora and Ginny. Ask him to meet me here in a half hour please" with that, she left. I grabbed a pen and paper, scribbled to Blaise to get up this instant, and sent it off with my owl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HERMIONE POV

_Oh merlin that was embarrassing. Next time I need to remember to lock my door. _

I headed straight to the Gryffindor common room, figuring that's where Gin and Dodo would be, when I bumped into Blaise

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled. I didn't take him literally because I knew he wanted Gin, but his pet name was cute nonetheless  
"Hey B" I replied, hugging him "Listen I want to reschedule for lunch tomorrow. Ask Draco as well. I would but it's kind of awkward to look at him"  
"Haha why? What did he do now?"  
"Well first I arrived literally minutes after he finished having sex with Regina whats-her-face, and then he walks in on me half naked bent over"  
"Damn I do miss all the fun don't I?!" I playfully slapped his arm. This was why I loved Blaise, he was just one of those guys who was naturally charming but not overly so, it was fun and light. "Wait, did you say Regina? Oh D, what are you doing?!"  
"Why? What's wrong with Regina?"  
"Regina used to be Draco's fuck buddy. He only ever went to her when he was confused about a girl. Apparently it helps him think clearer. Don't even ask me how, it never made sense to me"  
"So.....who's the girl Draco's interested in?" _I hope it's me.....wait WHAT?!_  
"Why, you interested in getting a little one-on-one with my boy D?!"  
"What....ha....no. Don't be so silly Blaise. Like he'd ever be interested in me anyway! No I actually want to ask you a favour. That guy in our Transfiguration class, Matt Crusoe, do you know if he's single?!"

Matt Crusoe was a Slytherin. But like Blaise, he was one of the genuinely nice ones. He was pretty hot too. Jet black hair, chinstrap facial hair, lip ring.

"Matt? He's actually been asking about you.,has been since last year actually. Apparently he overheard you listening to Pantera or something, basically he's been smitten ever since poor guy!"  
"Can you ask him is he free tonight. Theres a full moon and I really want to go out to the astronomy tower and have a look"  
"D's gonna kill me"  
"Why would he kill you?"  
"And you say men are clueless. I'll see you later gorgeous"

That was the second time he said those words to me. The first was way back when me and Blaise first became friends

****FLASHBACK****  
_I was waiting outside in a small courtyard while Victor was getting us drinks. He was a really nice guy, but I didn't feel anything other than platonic feelings towards him. He was gorgeous; don't get me wrong, just not my kind of gorgeous. To be perfectly honest my kind of gorgeous was Draco Malfoy, not that I'd ever admit it out to loud to anyone but myself. Blaise Zabini was also a bit of alright. Just as I thought that, out he walked  
"Oh shit hey, didn't know you were out here"  
"No its okay, I don't mind" he walked out to where I was and stood beside me, leaning against the little wall that surrounded the courtyard  
"Ya know Granger, you look good, damn good" he stank of firewhiskey  
"You clean up well yourself Zabini"  
Suddenly he was a lot closer than I thought. He ran his finger down my arm and back up before lightly pushing my hair off my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and he kissed me. It was a light kiss, barely there on my lips. He pulled back straight away  
"Ha sorry about that" he said  
"It's alright"  
"D's gonna kill me"  
"Why would Malfoy kill you"  
"And you say men are clueless. See you later gorgeous"_

****END FLASHBACK****

The next day we bumped into each other and agreed it meant nothing. I was interested in someone else and so was he, but neither of us could be with who we wanted so it was a pity kiss on both our parts. Sounds horrible but it's true. I couldn't kiss who I wanted, so I kissed the next best thing, the best friend. And visa versa. I know, I know, sounds ever more horrible when you put it that way but for some reason to us it made sense. Pushing aside that odd memory, I continued on to the Gryffindor common room where I found Gin and Dora playing Wizards Chess with Harry and Ron

"Hi guys, sorry to interrupt your game but I can hijack Gin and Dodo, girl stuff

They immediately got up and followed me of the common room

"Whats up Meme?!" Dora was the first to speak  
"Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you guys is all. We can go to my common room, get some butterbeer and some pizza and chat for a while. Then you guys can help me get ready for my date tonight" I waited to see who would cop on first. As usual, Gin was right off the mark  
"oooooh a date?! Who's the lucky guy?!"  
"You know Matt Crusoe?"  
"Oh boy do I" Gin smiled  
"What about you Dodo? He's the tall hot guy with the lip ring from Transfiguration"  
"Oh my god you scored a date with him?! Dude, jealous!"  
"I'm so freakin excited!"

We arrived at my common room to find it empty. I immediately set about getting pizza from the cupboard. It was linking to the kitchens so it always refilled. And if something wasn't there I just put my hand on the handle, requested it and it arrived. Dead handy during the night when I crave cookies!  
We had just sat down to eat out pizza when Blaise and Draco walked in

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled at me "and you brought our gorgeous friends" he fixated on Gin and took her hand and kissed it. She blushed like mad. Next he came to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I was fast becoming best friends with B. I've never really had a best guy friend before so it was nice. Apparently not for Draco though, as he growled and made some smart remark before plopping down on the couch

" You guys wanna join us for pizza?!" gin asked, not taking her eyes of Blaise who was now removing his jumper, pulling up his t-shirt a little in the process.  
"Only if we play truth or dare" he replied with a smirk to rival Draco  
"Cool, Draco you in?!" he looked shocked at my question but nodded anyway and sat on the floor with the rest of us

Blaise started, the bottle landed on Dora  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Are you a virgin?"  
"Ha no! Right my turn"

Next it landed on Gin  
"Who the best kisser you've ever been with?"  
"Er....probably Harry. He did this thing with his tong-"  
"Thats enough of that thank you" Blaise all but shouted "Ginny, spin the bottle"

It landed on me  
"Have you ever had sex in public?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh my god with who?!"  
"Only one question allowed Gin"

It then landed on Draco  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
"Yes"

_He's been in love? Well that's new_

The game continued on like that, we learned that Dora fancied Ron, Gin fancied Lupin for a while, Blaise had a sex dream about someone we know (he refused to admit who) and Draco likes handcuffs. There were numerous dares involving chicken impersonations, anonymous love letters to teachers and some awful tap dancing. It lasted hours before I copped

"Shit, what time is it?!"  
"It's 6pm, why?!" Draco asked  
"Crap, I have to get ready for my date!"

Draco looked incredibly annoyed but I didn't have time to contemplate why. I jumped up and rushed into my room, leaving Gin and Dora with Draco and B.

DRACO POV

An hour later Hermione stepped out of her room

"oh sweet merlin" I said it before I could stop myself and was immediately embarrassed  
"Meme you look amazing!"  
"Really? You think?"

_Oh holy, fuck she looks sexy _  
She had on a tight black leather mini skirt, fishnet tights, black shoe boots and a grey sweater that hung off her shoulders ever so seductively. She finished the look with messy hair and dark eyes. I needed to look anywhere else but directly at her or I would actually end up ravishing her in front of everyone. However, I was immediately pulled away from sexy thoughts when I heard-

"Hermione Granger, Matthew Crusoe is not going to know what hit him!!"  
"Wait, you're going on a date with Matt Crusoe?!" I was instantly annoyed when I heard his name. The guy was known to do a dine and dash. He played the girl till she slept with him, then left her the next morning.  
"D, watch it" Blaise mumbled  
"How the hell did you end up with that guy?!"  
"If you must know, B set me up"  
"Blaise?! Dude you know he's player why would you do that?!" he turned to Blaise  
"Why do you care Draco, beside your a fine to talk about being a player, or don't you remember this afternoon" Hermione replied for Blaise

With that she stormed out of the common room leaving me alone instantly regretting I ever opened my mouth. I could tell Blaise was going to say something so I just got up and left the room

_Your an idiot_


	11. Nearly

**HERMIONE POV**

I was still super annoyed at Malfoys reaction. Not because he sounded kind of jealous, I was actually secretly thrilled at that, but because he called Matt a player. I mean, come on, pot calling the kettle black much! It was an hour into my date with Matt and although yea he was very hot, he couldn't really hold a concentration, or my eyesight. Apparently my legs were much more interesting to talk to. We were lying on a blanket on the top of the astronomy tower; we had just spent an hour looking at the stars whilst I explained all I know. I dunno if he was actually properly listening, but he did a really good job of looking like he was. Anyways, now were lying down again, kissing. I don't care how boring he is, the guy can most definitely kiss. It was all well and good till I felt his hand sneaking up my top.

"Wait, wait Matt" I said, sitting up  
"What's up? You alright?"  
"Yea yea, no I'm perfect, I just, I want to try it a little bit slow. I've don't the rushing into sex thing and it never turned out well for anyone involved. And to be honest, you're really nice and I want to try it slow"

I seen him hesitating and for a second I thought I had fucked up, but then he smiled, cupped my face with his hand and kissed me

"Alright, if it's slow you want, then we'll take it easy okay. Now we better get you back, it's getting late and I have a ton of work to do"

We walked back to my common room in silence. Not awkward per se, just semi-comfortable. When we reached the door, he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I soon forgot about the silence. He gave me one last kiss on the forehead but walking off.  
I walked into the common room to find Draco sitting reading a book. He didn't look up when I came in so I figured I go sit beside him. He didn't look up as he asked

"How was you date?" he sounded bored  
"It was nice. How was your evening?"  
"Boring"  
"Hey, we're friends right? I'm gonna ignore what happened by the way. Anyways, if a girl told you she wanted to go slow, how would you feel?"

He looked at me strangely before a hint of a smile came upon his face.

"Well if I really liked her, I would respect it. Yea I will admit it would suck, but if it's having, then it's worth waiting for"  
"Really? Wow I had no idea you were such a romantic!" I smiled, I was actually genuinely surprised. I half expected him to say he'd dump her  
"So since we're friends and friends share, why do you want to go slow with him?"  
"Well, I've don't the rushed thing, just slept with a guy on the first date and in the end I just ended up alone. And I can't be alone anymore"  
"Woah, shit. I didn't know. I'm sorry for being an ass earlier and freaking out. I just really don't like that guy, but you do, so since we're friends, I'll try not hate him as much yea?"  
"hahaha yea, that would be great. Well listen, D, I'm gonna go upstairs and study for a bit. It was good to finally have a proper chat with you.  
"You too G"  
"G?" I asked  
"Well since I always called you granger, I figure why not make it seem more friendly. That and it sounds better than H, and I get to say 'Sup G' like those cool people on muggle tv shows! Ahahha"  
"hahah fair enough, even though the sup g thing sounds kinda lame I can live with it. Night!"

**DRACO POV**

I watched Hermione walk off feeling good and bad. Good because we were on friendly terms, bad because I really wanted to just shake her and tell her to cop on, Matt Crusoe never waits for any girl, no matter how sexy she is. And Hermione was one incredibly sexy girl. However, if being friends was the only way to be close to her, then friends is what we would be. For now anyway.

The next few weeks passed by uneventful. Myself, Hermione and Blaise started spending a lot of time together. And in the last week, Ginny started spending a lot of time with us as well. Unfortunately, Matt popped up every now and again as well. He spent the entire time pulling Hermione in for kisses and monopolising her time so much so that we might as well have not been in the room. Even Blaise and Ginny were getting pissed off with him doing it. Of course none of us would say it to her because according to Ginny, she was happy. I don't need to worry about it anymore though; I have my own girlfriend now. Yes, you heard me. Her names Laura, she's a fellow Slytherin. Good looking, horny and incredibly boring. Okay so it's not perfect. But since its obvious Hermione has no interest in me, I need to lose interest in her too. Everything was perfect, kind of, till Saturday night.

Hermione was out on one of her dates with Matt. She went out oozing sex appeal again in a tiny black dress and doc martens. She was only gone an hour when she flew in the door crying. I immediately jumped up.

"Woah Hermione, what's up?"  
"Fuckin Matt. That's what's up. He broke up with me. Apparently he's sick of waiting. He says he likes me but I'm not worth the wait. Fucking prick. I was going to have with sex with tonight, and that's what he springs on me. He's such a fucking bastard. And you know what, I copped a feel during kissing, he's not even that big. Where does he get off thinking he's so amazing. I should have just listened to you and spared myself the waste of time and effort that was Matthew Crusoe"

"Hey don't beat yourself up G, it's not your fault, he doesn't deserve you anyway"

At this point I had my arm around her and I had pulled her in close. Her crying had stopped and she was looking up at me. I suddenly saw nothing but her eyes. I forgot about her being upset, I forgot about us being just friends, I even forgot about my date with Laura tonight. We started to lean in closer; we were just about to kiss when Laura knocked on the door. Hermione suddenly jumped up and ran to her room. I simply sighed and let Laura let in. I had no idea what just (nearly) happened with me and Hermione but I needed to forget it. She was too good a friend to me for me to jeopardise it by thinking with my penis. So to distract myself, I lifted Laura up and threw her on my bed. I immediately started stripping myself and her. Unfortunately for me, not even the sounds of Laura moaning my name could rid my head of Hermione so I stopped

"What's wrong baby?" Laura asked as I started to re-dress myself  
"Laura, look, you're an amazing girl but I just can't be with you anymore"  
"What? But baby-"  
"Please Laura, don't make this harder for yourself. I'm not your baby. I know it, and you know it. I had fun with you, I really did but I just don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry"

I could hear her stifling her sobs as got dressed and left. I felt really guilty, I did. But I just couldn't be with her. To clear my head, I poured myself a drink and read on the couch.

**HERMIONE POV**

I ran to my room, changed into my negligeé I couldn't believe I had nearly kissed Draco. I couldn't believe I actually wanted to. He is my friend. Yes he is very, completely, unbelievably sexy but he was still my friend. I couldn't jeopardise that, could I? I mean he certainly looked like he wanted to kiss me too. Damn that Laura cow. Maybe I should go talk to him. I don't hear anything so maybe he sent her home and is just as confused as I am.

I got up and put jeans and a hoodie on and decided a walk to the Gryffindor common room was in order. An hour with Dora and Ginny would most certainly help clear my head, and help me before I did anything rash with Draco.

I arrived in the common room 20 minutes later. As I had hoped, Ginny and Dora were sitting up talking. They rushed up to hug me as soon as I walked in.

"Meme!"  
"Hey guys, I could really do with a chat"  
"What's up darlin'?" Dora would always call me darling when I was upset, my parents used to call me it when I was down.  
I explained all about Matt and his unbelievable prick-ish-ness. I then told them about nearly kissing Draco, as which point they both just squealed.

"So have you talked to him about it?" Ginny was the first to be rational, Dora was still smiling.  
"Well I was going to, just to see was there anything even there worth exploring. I still don't know my own feeling for certain ya know. I mean, yes I am very attracted to him, but is it just lust and an overactive libido talking, or do I genuinely like him."  
"So do you?" Dora spoke after a few minutes of silence  
"Do I what?"  
"Like him? Now that you've given it some though, do you like him?"  
"I think I do. Urgh guys, help me! Do I go anywhere with this?"  
"Right, there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, why not ask him to go with you. Don't specify whether it's a date or not, and see how he reacts"  
"yea, yea, that sounds good. Right, I'm gonna go ask him before it gets too late"

I arrived back to the common room quicker than I would have liked. My stomach was in knots. What if he said no? I have a back-up yes, Blaise said something about Nott, but still, asking Draco was going to be so awkward. I took a few breaths to calm myself and walked into the common room confident.

"Hey Draco"  
"Oh..hey" he looked a bit taken aback to see me, probably didn't realise I went out "I didn't realise you went out"  
"Yea, I was just with Ginny and Dora. Listen, can I talk to you?"  
"Yea sure, shoot" he said, putting his book down.  
"Well as you know, tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day, and well, I was just wondering, if maybe, you would like to go with me?"

There was silence for a few moments and I immediately regretted asking him

"You...and...me...together? As in, in public, together?"

_Wow. Rejection hurts._

"Urgh, well actually, you know I just remember I was already asked to go with someone, haha silly me forgetting. So I should go, I should go right? Yea I'm tired"

I got up to leave, I was humiliated.

"Wait, Hermione, let me explain-"  
"No, seriously Draco it's okay. I get it. The wars over but the Malfoy name still has standards right"

As my statement met silence, I figured that was his way of silently agreeing, so I immediately turned on my heel and went to my room.

_Wonderful. Fucking wonderful._


	12. Notice Please Read

Hello lovelies!

I've become one of those writers I hate!:(  
I'm so sorry, I know you either hate me or just don't remember me at this stage

I just wanted to let everyone know that this story will be on Temporary Hiatus

I first came up with the idea for this story about 4 years ago and to be honest I'm beginning to hate it.  
I have no idea where I'm going with it anymore. I can't update because I don't know what to actually write.  
In a few months, I might go back to it but for now, I'm calling it cancelled.

Good news time.  
I have a new idea for a story!:)  
I know how to begin, what the main plot points are and how to finish it

I have the first chapter written and I'll upload it in a few weeks.  
Please stick around and read it!

It's a post-hogwarts Dramione story!

So yea, there will be anohter, hopefully better story!:)


End file.
